There are many possible patterns for the arrangement of the frame construction of a self-supporting spherical enclosure. Serving as a radome, both the structural factors and its effects to the electromagnetic waves should be taken into account when developing a spherical enclosure, and the frame construction must be randomly distributed for electricity sake; however, the number of its basic elements is preferably reduced when considering the costs of material preparation and element construction. Therefore, arranging the frame construction becomes highly perplexing as being limited by its mechanical structure and its effects to the electromagnetic waves. FIG. 6 is a schematic diagram of a spherical radome structure.
A prior construction is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,495 wherein twenty large spherical equilateral triangular sections construct a sphere, and nineteen small triangular basic elements with their corresponding panels compose one equilateral triangular section. Five different kinds of small triangular basic elements are required when converting the inner large planar equilateral triangular sections into the outer large spherical equilateral triangular sections, as seen in FIG. 7. Another improved frame construction is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,078 in which only thirteen small triangular basic elements with their corresponding panels are necessary for each large spherical equilateral triangular section, and only four different kinds of small triangular basic elements are required (FIG. 8).